


Annals of a Prince

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (sort of), Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Muteness, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Swearing, it's homestuck, of course there's swearing, selective mutism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You are a Makara. You are strong. You are better than everyone else. You cannot, will not, fall.You are Kurloz, and you are scared. You are scared, and you are sorry, and you didn't mean for this to happen.---The story of a troll known as Kurloz Makara, before and after the accident that took his beloved heart's hearing.





	Annals of a Prince

**Author's Note:**

> For future reference, italics is another troll talking. It isn't all the same troll, I left it up for interpretation (except for Mituna of course). Bold is Kurloz writing. Normal type is Kurloz speaking.

There’s nothing wrong with us, is there? I don’t think so, at least. So why does it hurt? 

 

_ What’s wrong, Kurloz? _

 

Nothing. Nothing’s wrong, it shouldn’t be, I- I don’t know.

 

_ Are you okay? _

 

Am I?

 

_ Why did you do that? _

 

It was an accident. I didn’t mean to. Messiahs be damned, where’s  my messiah? Why did the other messiahs curse me so? Why have I been forced to deafen my most mirthful of messiahs?

 

_ Stay away. _

 

I-

...

Okay.

 

_ Kurloth! Kurloth, where are y- Holy thhhhit. What happened? Ith that  _ _ blood _ _? Are you okay? _

 

**Shooooosh. It will be alright.**

 

_ What’th that thing people do with their handth tho they don’t have to write out everything? _

 

**Sign language?**

 

_ Yeah! Me and you and Mew thould lean it! _

 

**Learn.**

 

_ That’th what I thaid. _

 

**Whatever you say, Mituna Captor.**

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Might make this a series, we'll see. For now, it's a oneshot.
> 
> The format is weird, I know.
> 
> Not beta-read, by the way.
> 
> Apologies for it being so short, I shot it out in ELA class because I was done with the ~~overly-complicated and dehumanizing bullshit~~ work my teacher assigned.


End file.
